Cooler than Me
by Daughter of Apollo12
Summary: This is a songfic/oneshot. It tells the story of Danny, the poor Apollo kid that had the misfortune to crush on Sophia, the stuck up but beautiful Aphrodite girl. This is definitely not my best work, but I hope you still take the time to read it. OC


This is a song fic that just came to my head while I was listening to this song, "Cooler than Me" by Mike Posner. I am kind of obsessed with the PJO series so I think of almost everything this way! =)

Flamer: This is against the rules. Reported...!

Me: Well a lot of people make these and I wanted to share mine.

Flamer: I don't care. Your just a follower who can't write…BLAH BLAH BLAH (Ke$ha)

Me: Yes... Yes I am. So?

Flamer: … Reported!

Me: Okay have a nice day.

Flamer: BTW your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore (Camp Rock 1) *storms away*

Me: 0_o

* * *

_If I could write you a song and make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this…_

Danny Montoya sat by the lake, songbook in hand, seeming to look into space. With his pen tapping in his hand on the ground and his other hand on his chin, he was startled when a finger poked his back.

"What's up bro?" asked the boy who poked Danny.

"Nothing much." stated the Danny."

The boys gaze followed Danny's' to see a group of Aphrodite girls chatting by the arts and crafts place. He didn't need to ask to know who he was looking at. He knew it was Sofia Pelaez.

"Dude, she doesn't even know you exist." He stated.

"Shut up, Marcus."

"What could you possibly do to make her like you that you haven't already tried?"

"I have an idea that might work." He began to tap his song book and smile up to his standing friend.

"Dude, that's your songbook. Your going to write her a song?"

Without saying a word Danny's smile let him know that it was true.

"How corny can you get?"

"Hey, it might work!" Danny snapped.

"Sure it will. No, really I bet once you sing to her she will suddenly fall in love with you."

"You're not funny!"

"Whatever, but you know it's the truth."

"Just leave!"

"Okay, fine! Later bro." said Marcus as he backed away with his hands up in phony surrender.

* * *

Dinner finally arrived, but Danny couldn't focus on eating. He grabbed a plate of barbeque with a side of fruit and tossed in two of his best pieces of meat. When he returned to his table, for Apollo's children, he sat down and pulled out his song book.

Margaret, one of his older sisters, said to him, "You should really eat something. This _is_ the last meal of the day, until tomorrow."

He began to pick up a chicken leg, and eat. With a mouth full of chicken he said, 'Happy now?"

"How charming," stated Margaret with slight disgust." Whatever is in that song book of yours must be pretty important."

After dinner, Danny walked over to Sophia, who was on her way to her cabin.

"Hi, um… um… who are you?"

"Danny, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy who keeps stalking me."

"What? I don't stalk you."

"Oh, so you just follow me everywhere and stare at me, but your not a stalker."

"I don't follow you!" everywhere, he added silently.

"Whatever you say stalker." She said as she left to her cabin.

Danny was distraught. The girl of his dreams hated him. Marcus would never let him live this down.

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me…_

_

* * *

_

"Dude, I told you that would happen. The sooner you learn I am always right the better."

"Well, the last time I checked you were a son of Hermes, not Athena, so it's kind of hard to trust you."

"Point taken, but you still should have listened to me."

"Whatever."

Oh look here comes that she-demon now."

Danny turned to see Sophia with two of her half-sisters standing side-by-side walking across the way towards stables. They were wearing their orange camp half blood shirts and had matching denim skinny jeans, but their faces were full of make-up that somehow still looked beautiful despite the mass quantity of it. Each had a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. They each also had the same ballet flats, but a different color. They were white, gold, and silver. None of the half-sisters made eye contact with either of the boys but instead walked by laughing about something.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like your cooler than me_

_And you never say "hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

Suddenly Sophia, who was in the middle of the girls, started to whisper something and then turned towards the two boys.

"What are you looking at stalker?"

"You wish he was stalking you!" Marcus said.

"Ugh, as if. Come on girls lets go before he follows me again." she said with a smirk.

And the three girls exited to the stables.

"So, Danny, do you still "love" her?

"If by love you mean hate with a burning intensity of a thousand suns, than yes, I love her."

_See I got you all figured out_

_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think that you are?_

_

* * *

_

I know! It is really short, super rushed, and a whole bunch of other things that could be improved on. I hope you liked it, even if it was only slightly.

By the way, the song is "Cooler than Me" by Mike Posner! Go check it out.

Peace & Love,

Kimberly


End file.
